Between Two Fires
by Laikin394
Summary: The morning after the broken curse left Belle in the arms of her beloved sorcerer and his modern-world alter-ego, Rumple seems to be upset, so Belle comforts him in an unconventional way. Unfortunately, Gold does not like being left out and decides to teach her a lesson.


Belle didn't want to open her eyes. She was in that blissful state of not being quite awake - caught between dreams and reality. She felt calm and safe – something she'd never known in the asylum Regina put her in, the medication having made her body and mind numb, but not peaceful.

She was lying in a warm bed sandwiched between her lovers. Gold's hand was flat against her lower belly, his fingertips barely reaching the top of her nether curls and his leg draped over hers. Rumpelstiltskin's head was nestled against her shoulder and his left hand was cupping one of her breasts.

Belle tried to analyze how she felt. Apart from her body still basking in the afterglow of the previous night's love-making, she wasn't in any pain. Her thighs ached a bit from riding Gold's cock but it seemed like just a pleasant reminder that everything that happened was real.

Content as she was, however, some things needed to be taken care of. Reluctantly, Belle began getting out of bed, climbing over Rumpelstiltskin and moving ever quietly not to disturb her men, headed to where she remembered the bathroom was. She felt something else than her hair brush her back as she walked. Belle reached for the distracting thing and giggled, discovering she still had Gold's dark purple tie around her neck. Undoing it as she entered the bathroom, she shut the door behind her without a creak and hid the tie in one of the drawers. She had already begun to plot how that particular piece of clothing could be used later.

Having taken care of the nature's call, Belle washed her hands and pressed her cool wet palms to her face. The neat row of bottles and brightly coloured vials caught her attention and she touched them, smelling some of the unfamiliar substances and reading the labels. When her curiosity was satisfied, Belle looked around for a comb but couldn't see one. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her locks, separating the entangled strands and making faces at the reflection of the skinny blue-eyed girl with crow's nest hair in the large bathroom mirror. Going to bed with wet hair was _not_ the smartest idea, especially when it tended to curl up, but the events of the previous night left her without a single rational thought and she wasn't going to worry about the spoiled hairdo now. When her attempts at taming her unruly curls turned out to be a complete failure, Belle decided that she could always pass it off as an artistic look and turned away from the mirror in search of clothes.

Belle definitely did not want to wear the hospital robe or risk waking up her lovers if she came to pick up her clothes. Even though she was sure neither of them would mind if she woke them nor if she just walked around stark naked all day, she wanted to cover herself. Then she spotted a dark fluffy bathrobe hanging on the towel rack. Belle lifted it off by the hood and rubbed her cheek against the soft material before pressing her face in it and inhaling deeply. It smelled of some cologne and what she guessed to be aftershave. Rumpelstiltskin never used any artificial fragrances, but he always smelled faintly of sagebrush and lemon, with a hint of smoke from the potion-making.

She slid into the fluffy robe, securing it around her middle with a belt and rolling the sleeves up several times. Descending the stairs, she saw something she could definitely use – Gold's study was open and Belle slid in to take a pencil from the table on her way to the kitchen. She twisted her hair and rolled it into a bun, pinning it in place with a pencil, a few long strands already escaping to frame her face. Belle blew them off with irritation and tried to think of what she could make for breakfast.

Unfortunately, her cooking skills were quite limited. Besides, she was not sure she could operate all those shiny kitchen appliances. But she did see Gold make tea last night so she pushed the little button on the electric kettle, satisfied when it began bubbling and opened the cupboards to find some food that required minimal preparation.

She could hear steps approaching and turned towards the door, beaming at Gold and Rumplу entering the kitchen. Despite the early hour, Gold was wearing one of his suits and tie while all Rumpel had on was the same clothes as yesterday. It would be funny to see the Dark One in this world's garments, she thought. Both men seemed to be rather uncomfortable with each other's presence, their eyes avoiding their other selves. Belle wondered if the only reason they came downstairs together was because neither of them trusted his alter-ego to be alone with her.

Before the silence in the kitchen could make it even more awkward, Belle ran up to them and lifted her face up, pressing her index fingers to her cheeks. Taking the hint, her lovers placed a kiss there, Rumpel's skin soft and warm while Gold's unshaven face feeling strange and picky.

"Now _that's_ a way to start a morning", said Gold with a smirk. "As opposed to waking up by having your backside dry-humped by a green imp."

"Please, like anyone could ever find your bony ass attractive enough to do that."

"Oh I apologize. I do feel honored that you consider my scrawny buttocks… appealing. Or at least your morning wood does", mocked Gold, one eyebrow raised.

Belle could swear Rumple's cheeks turned a shade of grey, unmistakingly in embarrassment. It looked like he wanted to curse the other man into the next week, or crush his heart into dust or as if he had a hundred other not less terrifying scenarios playing out in his mind, but Belle just laughed at that. She kept giggling, even though she realized it wasn't all that amusing but she couldn't stop herself. She was happy, standing barefoot in the kitchen, with her true love(s) inches away. The feeling of joy bubbled in her, fizzy like champaign, and if she didn't let some of it escape with her laughter, she might have exploded.

Belle only stopped when she made an undignified snort and covered her mouth to prevent herself from making any more sounds. She walked back to the counter, poured the tea for the three of them and placed the cups on the table, apologizing:

"I didn't manage to find anything edible around here."

"No matter, darling", Gold took a sip from his cup. In truth, he preferred coffee in the mornings but he wasn't about to complain. "I could whip something up. What would you like to have? Scrambled eggs and toast? A sandwich perhaps? Or how about pancakes?"

Belle's eyes lit up at the mention of pancakes and Gold gave her a lopsided grin.

"Pancakes it is. I even have strawberries and whipped cream", he added in a lower suggestive voice as Belle licked her lips, her mouth suddenly parched and a different kind of hunger building inside of her.

With a groan Gold captured her bottom lip between his and sucked on it, scraping his teeth on the tender flesh and running his tongue along as if to apologize for being so rough. His hand went to her hair, pulling the pencil out and letting her curls fall to her shoulders and his hand cupped the back of her head to gently massage her scalp. He tasted of minty toothpaste and his morning stubble was scratching her chin, yet Belle thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, responding to every movement of his tongue eagerly. He pulled away as abruptly as he started the kiss and reached for the apron. Taking his jacket off, he busied himself with the preparation of their breakfast. Belle could swear if she didn't know better, she would expect him to hum some tune while adding milk and eggs to the flower. She watched him for a few moments, pleased by the way the shirt framed his broad shoulders and the hint of muscles moving under the fabric as he mixed the ingredients with one hand and put a frying pan on the stove with the other.

A bit shy for staring at the man with obvious interest, Belle turned her attention to Rumpelstiltskin who frowned watching those two interact. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and his long leather-clad legs stretched under the table, seemingly relaxed - but she knew better. Belle moved to sit next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. From here she could still see Gold at the stove and she reached her hand to play with the ends of Rumple's wavy hair. She pressed her lips to his throat, feeling his quickened pulse.

"You smell different."

"What?", Rumple turned to look down at her, slightly puzzled.

"You used to smell of potions but today you smell like me." She leaned closer to his ear, whispering, her lips almost brushing his earlobe. "Of the flowery soap, cinnamon and… sex."

His mouth was slightly ajar as Belle straightened up in her chair and reached for the tea. She may have been a virgin only several hours ago but she wasn't by far as innocent as Rumple considered her to be. Enjoying the effect such a simple word as "sex" had, she batted her eyes at him and kept sipping her tea, watching Gold flip the first pancake over. Besides, it took his attention away from brooding. She knew all too well his dark thoughts could consume him entirely.

When Belle felt like she could not eat another piece, she pushed her plate away and reclined in the chair. She played with the belt of her robe and looked up at her men. Gold was meticulously cutting small pieces of pancakes off with a knife and chewing them for a while before swallowing while Rumple seemed to have little interest in the cakes, preferring to bite into fresh strawberries and licking his fingers clean after each berry.

"So, do we have any plans for today?", asked Belle.

Gold carefully put the utensils aside and dabbed his mouth with a napkin before answering her.

"Well I believe it would be unwise to show my face in town today. We do not know how the curse affected others, but I do have a few business calls to make. Then I think I could do some research on our… situation and I hope my... partner here could assist me." He shot a glance at Rumple who did not indicate any desire to help his other self in any way. Looking at Belle's fingers play with the robe he added: "I ordered some clothes for you online yesterday. They should be here by noon, hope they fit. Oh, by the way, darling, don't worry about the dishes – just put them in the dishwasher. Now, if you will excuse me, I shall see you later, love."

He bent to give Belle a quick peck on the lips and limped out of the kitchen towards his study, the sound of his cane muffled by a thick carpet in the corridor.

"He ordered your clothes on what?", muttered Rumpel.

"I honestly have no idea", Belle shrugged.

She was a bit confused, as her memories of the world were patchy. If she thought hard about things, a certain word or notion would come up. For instance, that large white thing in the corner was a _fridge_ and a funny rectangular box was a _microwave_. This land without magic was strange, but she expected to get used to it. Besides, she liked learning new things and there were so much to explore even in the house.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Rumpelstiltskin getting up.

"Where are you going?"

He waived his hand in no particular direction.

"Gold mentioned having some books on magic in the basement. I want to have a look at them to figure out what to do next."

"Oh… okay." Belle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling a little disappointed. The breakfast was pleasant enough but now it felt like she was being abandoned by both of her lovers. It was silly of her to expect them to spend the whole day together, but somehow she expected more affectionate treatment.

She stood on her toes to place a kiss onto the corner of Rumple's mouth. He froze, afraid she would attempt a full mouth kiss but relaxed as her lips traced his jawline and down to his collar. He ran his fingers along her sides and cupped her butt to lift her up to him a little, returning her kisses, adding his teeth and tongue to the soft skin of her neck.

"Can I join you later for a cup of tea?"

"I would like that very much, dearest", he replied softly.

Belle spent the rest of the morning wandering around the house. It was rather large, especially since Gold lived there alone, but again, he had a taste for pompous things. She found several shelves of books in the living room yet unfortunately they all were on law and finance. She flipped through several of them but they seemed so dry and boring, full of terms she could not understand, so she put them aside with a sigh. Apart from trying to read she had no idea what to do. Belle could hear Gold talk on the phone quietly and decided it would be best not to disturb him. Instead she thought it would be nice to check on Rumple. At least he was as much of a stranger in this world as she was.

Belle found him sitting in the corner of the basement at the spinning wheel, although he was just touching it instead of actually spinning anything. For a moment she had a strong feeling of déjà vu – him sitting at the wheel with the same quiet concentration as on the night he shun her from the Dark Castle.

"I thought you would be working. Do you want to have some tea?"

Rumple shook his head. Belle could tell something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out any reason for him to be upset.

"What troubles you, love?", she asked softly, approaching him and caressing his slumped shoulders, hoping her fingers could take some tension off him.

"It's nothing", he muttered. But then Rumpelstiltskin turned sideways and looked up at her, studying Belle's face.

"D'ulike'imbettah?", he blurted out suddenly.

"What? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Do you like him better?", he repeated, avoiding her eyes this time. "You know, him. Gold."

Belle would just laugh at the question but she was afraid Rumpel would misunderstand. Apparently, it was a sensitive subject for him, even though the notion was ridiculous.

"Why would you ever think so, Rum?"

"Oh, you know", he scowled. "He looks better, he's just so confident and posh in his suits and he can kiss you."

"Well…"

Belle wasn't sure how to address the matter. She did like Gold and out of all the things they did kissing was on top of the list. But to her, Gold and Rumple were the same man. She didn't really distinguish between them, merely accepted that for now her man had… difficulties. Like a bad case of personality disorder, she mused. She was about to tell Rumpelstiltskin just that when she changed her mind. Somehow Belle was confident no words would convince him otherwise, and where no words could help, actions would speak louder.

"How about you kiss me too", she said playfully.

Rumpel gave her a mischievous grin and took her hand, placing a little kiss on the center of her palm and then to her wrist.

"Here?:, he asked quite innocently.

"Yes", she breathed out. Belle wondered how such a small touch could set sparks of desire in her body.

"But other places too. Here, for instance:, her fingers traced her delicate collarbone showing through the opening on the robe.

Rumpelstiltskin stood up, his tight leather pants creaking as he moved to plant light kisses where Belle's fingers touched her chest moments ago, then he nibbled and the base of her neck and its side, before looking back up at her expectantly.

"Here too", Belle continued her little game, pushing the side of the robe to reveal more of her chest but keeping her breasts covered, to show Rumple where she wanted his lips to be next.

His kisses grew more hot and hungry as he added his tongue to them, licking between her breasts and tugging on the robe to get more access to her smooth pale skin. He avoided touching her nipples, which were turning into hard nubs from the contact with the cool air of the basement, but diligently licked around the areolas and under each breast in turn. He was making small noises of pleasure, using Belle's sighs and whimpers as guidance to which touches she preferred.

Rumple stopped again, waiting for her instructions and enjoying the soft shade of pink spreading from her cheeks to her neck. She was truly beautiful even more so in her arousal and he wondered how he could ever deserve someone so perfect and pure. Belle opened the heavy robe up, fully exposing herself for her love as her fingers circled her nipples.

"I want you to to kiss me here."

Rumple growled as his mouth closed around her right nipple, sucking it hard and swirling his tongue around. Belle threw her head back, a hoarse moan escaping her lips as his moist mouth switched to another nipple and back, contrast of the cool air and warm caresses sending shivers of pleasure down her back and into her lower belly, making her weak in the knees. Sensing that it was hard for Belle to keep her balance, Rumple gently pushed her back, until she was pressed against the wall, soft robe protecting her spine from making contact with the rough wall.

Rumpelstiltskin was getting impatient, driven by his own urgent desire to have her yet he tried to take care of her pleasure first. His leather pants grew very uncomfortable by then, his hard cock straining against the front of the breeches. His hands were roaming Belle's body, enjoying the velvety skin, stroking her sides and her hips, scratching her skin teasingly.

Belle buried her fingers in Rum's wavy hair, enjoying its texture and softness, guiding his mouth to her other breast, feeling desperate for more contact. Then Rumple stopped again.

"Where would you like me to kiss you next, my sweet?"

Shy all of a sudden and feeling herself blush even more, Belle slowly slid her fingers down to her curls and separated her outer pussy lips to expose her tender, soft folds. Without any further encouragement, Rumpelstiltskin dropped to his knees and pressed the side of his face to her hip, taking a moment to inhale her womanly scent of arousal and trace his warm breath over her sex. Belle was already wet and he dragged his tongue from her entrance up her slit, pausing before he reached her clit. He repeated the movement, savoring her taste – heavy, salty and earthy, with a hint of a berry. He pushed his tongue between the folds, gathering more juice to satisfy his thirst for her. Pressing his tongue at her entrance Rum pried to push it through the tight circle of muscles, rewarded by Belle's hand tightening in his hair and a buck of her hips.

He put one of her legs on his shoulder for better access and finally ran his tongue around her clit, careful not to touch the sensitive bundle of nerves on the top and set a steady rhythm of sucking it and flicking it with his tongue, his fingertips massaging at her entrance.

Belle could feel the sweat break at her brow, she was hot and needy as Rumple was building up her pleasure, his soft wicked tongue licking her just the right way, the repeated motion around her clit deliciously slower than she would have liked yet making her gasp and thrash. Her moans were growing louder but she tried to hold back. She wanted to feel his cock penetrate her and to cum with him inside of her.

She urged him to stand up as she almost clawed at the front of his leather pants. Oh how she hated those evil buttons separating her from his naked skin. She expected Rumple to laugh at her clumsiness and obvious need, but he didn't. He unlaced and unbuttoned his breeches, while Belle slid her fingers into the opening of his wine-coloured silk shirt. Despite what he thought, Rumpelstiltskin wasn't unpleasant to look at. He was lean and wiry, almost thin enough for his ribs to protrude but there was hidden power in him. Belle liked how warm his skin was, always a lot warmer than hers and she secretly enjoyed the slightly rough texture of his scales, not daring to tell him that as he would most likely mistake it for mocking.

Rumple obediently lifted his arms up to allow her to slide the shirt off and sighed with relief as her palm closed around his throbbing cock while her other hand pushed his pants down. They were standing so close that his moist cockhead was brushing against her belly and he thrust his hips forward a little to prolong the contact every time Belle's hand moved up the shaft.

He cupped her butt cheeks and lifted her up effortlessly, to level her up with his cock. Belle reached down to guide him in. There was very little she could do being pinned against the wall like that. He slowly sheathed himself inside of her and paused letting her adjust, then lifting her up, his cock sliding half way out of her before bucking his hips up to be completely engulfed by her tight pussy.

Even though he planned to take things slow and bring her pleasure, he couldn't help it. Belle was too tight, too wet around him, her inner muscles gripping and caressing his cock involuntarily, his movements became jerky and frantic and he just pounded into her, too close to cumming to think rationally.

Somehow, it only seemed to excite Belle more, his passion and raw need matching her own. His pelvis was grinding on her clit and she felt helpless, trying to steady herself by grabbing his shoulders and clutching his upper arms. Belle put her fingers on her clit, rolling, pinching and pulling the little nub before she could no longer hold back. She cried out as she shook with the force of her orgasm, the heat that had been accumulating in her lower belly burst, sending waves of pleasure through her body while Rumpelstiltskin was groaning and plunging into her to the hilt before he came himself, her tight pussy squeezing out every last drop of his seed. He bit down on her shoulder, muffling his cries until his cock stopped throbbing.

He gently lowered her to the floor, afraid that his knees would fail to support the weight of them both. His cock was still inside her and Belle tightened her inner muscles not willing to let go of him. They were a mess, sweaty and panting, Rumple's pants still around his ankles.

"I love you so much", she whispered, kissing his brow, each of his eyelids and giving the tip of his nose a loud smooch.

Belle went upstairs to clean up, wrinkling her nose as she felt some cum trickle down her inner thigh. She was wet and sticky all over the place. Why did lovemaking have to be such a messy business?

As she exited the shower, Belle spotted a bag next to the bathroom mirror. Curious, she peeked in to find some clothes just like Gold promised - white cotton underwear (down-to-business and boringly practical, she mused, Rumpel would go for something insanely bright and lacy), a pair of jeans, an ivory-coloured shirt and a light-green dress. There even was a new comb for her and a toothbrush. She put the lingerie on and chose to wear the dress as she was more used to gowns than pants. Deciding a thank you would be an appropriate thing to say to her man, she descended the stairs and carefully knocked on the door of Gold's study before entering.

Gold - she really needed to ask what his first name was in this world, unless she could call them Rumple One and Rumple Two - was sitting at his desk scanning through some papers. He smiled seeing her and motioned for her to turn around. Belle spun around, the bottom of her dress flying around her and smiled at his approving nod.

"I didn't want to interrupt you. I just wanted to say thank you for the clothes."

"No worries, darling, you're quite a welcome… distraction. Come sit with me", replied Gold.

There were no other chairs in the room and Belle was a bit confused as to where she was supposed to sit, but then Gold moved his chair away from the table and patted his knee. Taking the hint, she climbed sideways onto his lap and threw her arms around his neck, her fingers immediately finding their way into Gold's hair. It was a bit longer than Rumpel's and more rough to the touch but she still liked it, running her hand through the salt-and-pepper strands and twisting her fingers around them before letting them spring back into straight locks the second she let go of it.

Gold let her play with his hair for a while but then captured her chin in his long fingers and moved to press his lips against hers. He didn't rush her, just slowly massaged her lips with his. To his surprise, it was Belle who deepened the kiss, her tongue parting his lips to explore, brushing his tongue and sucking on it. Gold let her take the lead but tightened his arms around her, his fingers moving up to the side zipper of her new dress before pulling it down. Not breaking the kiss he managed to pull the straps of the dress to the side and began kissing along her shoulder before stopping abruptly.

"What's that?", he demanded.

Belle felt his fingers push on the flesh of her shoulder and she hissed. Apparently, Rumpelstiltskin had bit down hard on her shoulder, leaving a mark. She'd never been too vain and didn't spend much time in front of the mirror to notice it, but it would be foolish to think Gold would let something like that escape his attention.

"Up", he ordered, never raising his voice.

Nevertheless, Belle could hear some hidden threat in his words. Of course he would not harm her, yet she did not want to push his limits to find out what he would do if she disobeyed. She stood up as Gold moved behind her. Laying a finger on the middle of her back, he pushed gently but firmly until she was bent over his desk. Keeping his palm on her middle back he pressed her down onto the table, his other hand lifting her dress up past her knickers. Gold cupped his hand around her crotch, feeling her up through the cotton and then hooked his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, tugging on it and pushing it down past her buttocks.

Belle yelped when she felt the first blow land on her butt. It wasn't too painful yet it stung. Before she could do anything, Gold smacked her ass again, a bit harder this time. Belle squirmed, unsure what to do. She'd never been spanked in her life; her father was always patient and ready to explain why she should not behave in a certain way and never punishing her physically. She wasn't sure why she didn't just tell Gold to stop and kept leaning on his table, motionless as he slapped her butt.

"You. Are. A. Very. Naughty. Girl. Belle", each word was accentuated by a loud smack on her behind and Belle bit down on her knuckles to hold back a moan.

Strangely enough, she wasn't sure it would be purely a moan of pain. She did not want Rumpelstiltskin to walk in on them like this, Belle sprawled on the desk, crushing some of his papers under her body. There was a tingle of arousal between her legs and she wished Gold would do more. Her butt cheeks ached, undoubtedly red by now. His blows became softer yet still firm to make her stand on her toes when his palm hit her flesh.

"You. Shall. Not. Do. Things. Behind. My. Back", his voice, low and sensual, seemed to go straight down to her crotch.

The room was quiet except for the repeated smacks and her quickened breathing. Belle wriggled her hips and heard Gold take a sharp breath. Apparently thinking she had enough, Gold stopped, pulled her panties all the way down and stroked the enflamed flash with both of his hands. Belle could hear him shift behind her, but she didn't move. He kissed her cheeks in turn, his stubble sharpening the sensation and then dragged his tongue across the marks his fingers left, as if to apologize.

He placed his kisses randomly, switching from one cheek to another, until he paused over the top of her cleft. His breath was incredibly hot on her skin and Belle squirmed again, not sure what he had in mind. Gold dragged his tongue lower, until it reached her butthole. He hesitated but then gave it a long swipe and Belle jumped at the sensation. It felt… unusual. Not in her wildest dreams could she associate any kind of sexual satisfaction with that part of her body. Yet it was extremely pleasant, but at the same time forbidden and dirty. She moaned - long and strained sound - when Gold did it again. He licked across her anus, circled his tongue around the puckered flesh, pulling her butt cheeks apart to press his face in between. He seemed to be quite into the task, lapping away and making his tongue stiff, trying to push it inside.

Belle was so wet she could feel some of her juices seeping down her leg. Apparently Gold noticed it too. His fingers went to scoop them up and then he pressed his thumb inside her pussy as his wetted index and middle fingers rubbed her clit. He slowed down his licking, alternating between long swipes of his tongue from her slit up to her anus and short flicks at her butthole. It seemed too much for her. She moaned and bucked her hips to meet his fingers, aching for more but knowing that if she were to ask, Gold would only tease her longer.

Finally she heard him undoing his pants, the belt dropping to the floor with a metal clink. He rubbed his rigid cock around her entrance and between her butt cheeks, before leveling it and pressing into her slowly. He entered smoothly and set a deliberately slow rhythm, seeming distant and determined to drive her crazy. His hands pushed her dress further up, touching her lower back and holding her around the waist to pull her against his cock. Belle felt like a rag doll, being so easily manipulated, but it felt right. Gold kept his steady thrusts,in and out - like a metronome, she sniggered. Only his uneven breathing and stiff member giving away the fact he was quite enjoying it as well. Belle tried to push back, to make him move faster but she was unsuccessful. The slow rhythm was indeed driving her crazy, she felt the need to cum but she wanted to be fucked harder, to have him pound her, to make him lose her mind.

She tried squeezing her inner muscles and she heard Gold take a sharp breath. Smug, she did it again, but even her manipulations didn't seem to make him break his pace, even though his cock hardened inside of her. Not sure what else she could do, she moaned in frustration.

"Please", she begged, "harder. I want to feel you cum inside of me."

That seemed to do the trick. Gold roared and thrusted harder, going for his own pleasure selfishly, tightening his fingers around her waist. He was pulling his cock almost all the way out and pushing it back in forcefully, balancing on the edge of his orgasm until he could no longer hold back.

"Oh fuck", He panted.

Belle felt a warm gush as his sperm coated her insides. Gold slowed down but didn't stop moving completely, his cock still hard. He leaned over to cover her body with his and dropped his hand down to her clit, rubbing it between his thumb and index fingers and sucking on her ear lobe. Belle tensed and came within seconds, sobbing with relief and her pleasure heightened by the dull pain in her bottom from spanking. Only then did Gold stop thrusting and moved to sit in the chair, pulling Belle with him. She turned her head to give him a kiss and he returned it, gentle and considerate, as if it wasn't him who completely debauched her in the most ungentleman-like manner over his desk a few scant minutes ago.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, nuzzling the side of her neck. "I have… overreacted."

"Did it seem like I minded much?" She leaned back into his touch, positive that if she tried to walk away, her knees would fail her.

Belle grinned. She wasn't sure if that was how he'd react if she misbehaved, but she definitely wanted to find out.


End file.
